


Special Time Together

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, No specific top/bottom implied, Shaving Kink, grooming kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Axton grooms August.
Relationships: August/Axton (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Special Time Together

Axton heard August swear from the bathroom. He peaked in, watching the man rub the scruff above his beard. It was time to shave. He smiled and went to August, kissing him on the cheek.

“Mmm, scruffy.” He loved these days when August needed to shower and shave. It was one of the only times he let Axton really show his affection for the bartender. It hadn’t taken too long once Axton moved in to start convincing August to let him do it. August seemed repulsed by the idea, but once he let Axton care for him in the shower, it had been incredibly easy to keep it going.

Even if August glared at the ground as he undressed, mouth tight and pouting, Axton understood what was underneath it. He pulled August under the water, letting it pour over him, kissing his shoulder blades. Pouring shampoo into his hand, he began to lather it through August’s hair. As he massaged, he felt August lean into it, silent and grumpy. Axton smiled, but said nothing, he did not want to ruin the small bit of trust August was sharing.

He scrubbed August’s body with slow purposeful movements. He loved washing the man, loved taking care of him, and loved the subtle ways August let slip that he loved it too. Axton got to feel all of August’s body, got to feel his tight muscles begin to ease and got to kiss over it as water washed away the soap.

Once both men were clean, Axton had him sit down on the large, leather chair by the kitchen. The set up was always the same. August would put together his station on the table next to it and straddle August’s lap. He preferred to use a straight razor as it let him take his time and get a more precise cut. It also meant that he’d get to sit on August’s lap longer.

He was slow with his practiced movements, letting August settle once more in the amount of trust he gave Axton. Anxious fingers dug and kneaded Axton’s ass all the while.

“Mmm,” Axton hummed. “That feels good.”

August froze.

“Don’t stop, it felt amazing.” He gave a sideways grin.

Slowly, August began again, avoiding Axton’s concentrated gaze. He smiled at the progress, but said nothing more. He used a warm, damp towel to clean up.

He kissed the smooth skin on August’s neck. “Mmm, I love that you let me do this.”

August shrugged.

Axton pulled him into a kiss, making him feel the care Axton had for him. He kissed down his neck and slid to the floor, massaging his thighs and kissing his torso. August was semi-aroused, which was a step from when they first started. He needed August to have positive memories of being touched, then they’d be able to get closer.

So, slowly, very slowly, August was getting used to the touch the more he equated it with sex. He was hard in Axton’s mouth now, his body fully relaxed. Perfect, much faster than last time.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
